The Unexpected
by Princess-Percabeth
Summary: This story is post TLO, T for language in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after TLO (The Last Olympian) it also ignores THoO (The Heroes of Olympus) series**

**This is my second try at fanfiction the first one no one took interest in it and neither did I **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan and Carly Rea Jepsen**

**Chapter 1: Percy Pov.**

Today was day, the first day of camp that is. I just got out of school yesterday, and I'm ready to see everybody. As I made my way up Half-Blood Hill Peleus, the guard dragon was coiled around Thalia's Tree. Peleus always reminded me of a dog 'cause anytime I'd walk past him he'd wag his tail. After passing the boarder the first thing I saw Thalia without the Hunters walking up to me with Annabeth in tow."Not to be rude Thalia but why are you here without the Hunters?"I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thalia looked at Annabeth, and they did a thing I never thought in my life. They giggled!"I quit the Hunters." Thalia said like it was no big deal.

I stared at her wide eyed "Why?"I asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out."They said grinning. _Hmm,_ I taught, _maybe I can get it out of Annabeth later._

"Okay?"I replied.

"Well" Said Thalia "I'll see you two lovebirds later" She pointed at us and walked away.

After she was out of eyeshot I turned to Annabeth and ask "Care to tell me why Thalia quit the Hunters?"

"You really want to know?"She asked, I nodded yes "The reason she quit was because she likes a certain son of Hades "She said smiling. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"So you got a plan to get them together or are we gonna leave that up to the Aphrodite girls?"I ask her

She gave a smirk worthy of Hermes himself and said "I got a better idea."

"Hmm care to share this brilliant plan of yours?"I said.

"Thought you'd never ask, Seaweed Brian." She said grinning evilly" Let's get Nico and Thalia to play a game of truth or dare next Saturday. We invite everyone we know you invite the guys, I invite the girls, Deal?"

"Deal" I said that gave us a whole week to invite people this is gonna be good."Well, Wise Girl, we have a while to do whatever. Whatcha want a do?"I asked

"How about we go down to the canoe lake and swim?"She said.

"Sure meet you down there."I said

"Bye, Seaweed Brian." she said smiling

"Bye, Annie!"I said running off toward cabin 3.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"She yelled.

"Gotta catch me first!"I yelled running faster toward my cabin .I looked back to see if she was gaining on me and sure enough she was on my tail yelling threats that I'm not even gonna say 'cause they were way to vile...

Once at cabin 3 I threw the door open, shut the door and locked it behind me. I slumped down to the floor exhausted and the next thing I know I here Annabeth pounding on my door using colorful words describing the door. I got up from the ground and walked over to my dresser to find the my swimming shorts that I left here along with my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I went into my bathroom changed and when I got out the banging had stopped and when I opened the door I saw Annabeth on the steps of my cabin in her Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts.

I walked up behind her and sat down on the stair next to her "Are you still mad at me?"I asked

She sighed and put her head on my shoulder and said "No, but call me Annie again and the last thing you'll see is my dagger."

"Okay. You ready to go?"I asked helping her up, she nodded.

We walk to the canoe lake hand in hand. As we neared the lake we heard laughing, music, and splashing. When we got there we saw that at least 6 kids our age were splashing around listening to someone's IPod. Annabeth and me shrugged and ran down to the dock still hand in hand and jumped in. When we surfaced I was greeted with a beach ball to the head, followed by a roar of laughter."Alright," I yell" Who threw the beach ball?" everyone points to an empty space."What are you-?" at that excite moment I as pulled under were I was greeted by a girl with dark brown hair. She waved at me and went to the surface. I swam up to the surface a second later looking for the girl when I did reach the surface I spun around and saw nothing" Have you seen a girl with dark brown hair?"I asked

"Yes" Said a girl's voice.

"Do you know where she is?"I asked shortly after something tipped my shoulder. I slowly turned around to find a girl with hazel eyes with a hint of blue and dark brown hair.

"Hi I'm Melody Wood daughter of Demeter. You are_?"She asked

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and this is," I said pointing to Annabeth

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" She said smiling.

"That must be tough." said the girl named Melody.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"You are a couple aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said

"It must be tough to be in a relationship like yours."Melody said.

"Actually not."I said. She raised an eyebrow at us.

"Well after I convinced my mother not to kill him." continued Annabeth.

"Oh" Melody said "That's good. Well let me introduce you guys to my friends." she led us over to five other kids."This is my best friend/sister, not really, Zoë Torres daughter of Ares." she said pointing to a girl with darkish brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. Then she pointed to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes "And this is Josh Rhea son of Aphrodite" she said a little blush spreading across her face when they made eye contact."And this, "She said moving on to a girl with blondish hair and blue-green eyes(Mostly blue)and tanish skin "Is Kelly Martella yet to be claimed. This is Blake Anderson son of Hermes." she said pointing to a kid with light brown hair and blue eyes and light skin."And this is-"she was cut off by a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a hint of...orange?

"Bella Kim daughter of Apollo" She said smiling."You are-?

"Percy Jackson ,son of Poseidon" I said

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nice to meet you Percy and Annabeth" Said the girl, Bella

"I can say the same to all of you."Said Annabeth

"Well...Catch!" I said throwing the beach ball I had in my hands at Melody, who caught it in one hand.

"Gotta to better than that to hit me."She said throwing the beach ball to Zoey, who threw it to Annabeth, who threw it to Josh, who threw it to Kelly. Who threw it to Bella, who threw it to Blake, who threw it to me. We pretty much did this for an hour without dropping it.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?"I asked throwing the beach ball to Melody.

"I don't know."She said throwing it to Zoë.

"I do!" said Annabeth

"How?" I ask.

Annabeth looked at Josh and nodded as she threw the ball to him he kept his hands at his sides and let the ball hit him and fall into the water "That's how long" Annabeth said smiling.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes at her in annoyance, getting out of the water and sitting on the dock. After everyone was out of the water we sat on the dock and got to know each other. They were all year-rounders, they all grew up together, none of them were dyslexic, but did have ADHD. There was a moment of awkward silence but then:

Bella: I threw a wish in the well

Melody: Don't ask me I'll never tell

Zoë: I looked to you as it fell

Bella: And now you're in my way

Melody: I'd trade my soul for a wish

Zoë: Pennies and diamonds for a kiss

Bella: I wasn't looking for this

Melody: But now you're in my way

Zoë: Your stare was holding

Bella: Ripped jeans skin was showin

Melody: Hot night wind was blowing

Zoë: Where'd you think you're going baby!

All:

Hey I just meet you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right at ya baby

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Bella: You took your time with the call,

Melody: I took no time with the fall

Zoë: You gave me nothing at all,

Bella: But still, you're in my way

Melody: I beg, and borrow and steal

Zoë: At first sight and it's real

Bella: I didn't know I would feel it,

Melody: But it's in my way

Zoë: Your stare was holdin' , Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Bella: Hot night, wind was blowin'

Melody+ Zoë: Where you think you're going, baby?

All:

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right at ya baby

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

"What was that?"I asked

They just shrugged and said "Got bored."

I leaned over to Blake and Josh and asked "Do they do that often"

"Yup" Josh said. A minute later the conch horn sounded signaling dinner

"We better get going" I said standing up.

They nodded heading off to their cabins.

* * *

At dinner Chiron had an important message from one of the gods.

"May I please have your attention" Chiron said "I have a message from Lord Hades, Kelly Martella please stand."Kelly stood up from the Hermes table.

"Yes, Chiron?" She asked

"Everyone may I introduce Kelly properly. Kelly Martella, daughter of Hades."Kelly went wide eyed and looked around the room she locked eyes with me and I pointed to Nico's table who was looking just about as shocked as she is. She slowly made her way to the Hades table and sat down with a blank expression."Well with that of the way continue with your dinner" He said

_Well,_ I thought_, that was interesting._ I got up and walked over to give my offering to Poseidon, and returned to my table to eat my dinner. I glance around the round scanning through everything and everyone. Thalia was eating her dinner stealing glances at Hades table. Nico was talking to Kelly and laughing at whatever they were talking about. Annabeth was talking to Malcom, she saw me looking at her and smiled. I smiled and went back to looking around the Dining Hall. After dinner was the bonfire and the sing-a-long lead by the Apollo kids as usual. The flames were burning brighter than ever, as the last song of the evening the fire began to die down. I walked off to my cabin to my cabin to prepare for bed and to get started on the guest to our( Annabeth and me) game of truth or dare. For me it wasn't that hard to think of people to invite so far I had

Nico

Josh

Blake

Jake Smith(one of the Ares kids I actually get along with)

Connor

Travis

Chris

Grover(If he's here)

So far that's all I got. This Saturday is going to be **epic.**

The list wasn't done but those were the only names that came to mind at the moment. I laid down on my bed wondering what the next few days would bring. It wasn't long before my eyes were closed and I drifted off to sleep…

**Sing for your super and review, P.M., and subscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! You asked for a new chapter I give you a new chapter. I understand you compliant about bad grammar and punctuation, but I also understand every story has its faults. So I'll work it. Beware the FLUFF! o_O **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Roirdan**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth Pov.**

Today I woke up at 6:50 to start on the list of people who I am inviting to the game of truth or dare Percy and me are setting up next Saturday so far I had:

Melody

Zoë

Kelly

Thalia

Katie

Miranda

Juniper

I couldn't think of anyone else cause in the morning is not a time for me to think clearly. Since, I had the extra time I made my way out of my cabin so I didn't wake my siblings. I made my way down to the lake with a Greek architecture book in hand. When I got down to the lake I saw the all to familiar face of Percy."Hi Seaweed Brian. What are you doing up this early?"I asked walking up to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't really know myself, but I see you came to read that confusing architecture book of yours." noticing the architecture book in my hand.

"It's only confusing to you because you don't try to understand it Seaweed Brian."I said smiling.

"And I don't understand it because it's confusing."He said smiling down at me. I roll my eyes at him and sit down on the sand and opened my book to the page I was on last night and when all the sudden my book was pulled out of my hands.

"Percy give me my book back" I said shooting him my most menacing glare.

"Let me think about it."He said. A second later he said "No I don't think I will."

I made a grab for my book, but he used his height over me and raised the book above his head.

"Oh come on, Percy" I said "Please give me my book back I'll do anything"

His eyes brightened up and said "_Anything?"_

I nodded and said "Anything."

"How about," He said stepping closer after putting the book down "You give me a kiss?"

"Hmm… I guess that's a fair trade." I said "Now close your eyes" he did as he was told and closed his eyes. I sidestepped and grabbed the book and ran off to the Dining Hall. After getting at least a few yards away I yelled "See you, Seaweed Brian!"

He turned around and stood there in shock. Not giving him a chance to catch up I ran behind a random cabin and put on my cap and turned invisible. He ran past the place I was with a worried expression, I followed silently behind him. He finally gave up and start walking back to his cabin. I walked back to my cabin and took off my cap and opened the door to find only Malcom left in the room with only 30 minutes till breakfast I grabbed three of the biggest books I could find and dropped them and with a loud _BANG! _His eyes snapped open. "What?" He said looking around the room, his eyes landed on me "Oh, Annabeth, what is it?" he asked.

"You slept in its 30 minutes till breakfast" His eyes got wide; he threw the blanket off the bed, and hurried off to brush his teeth. I laughed silently and put my book on my bed which I sat down on and began to read. Malcom ran out of the bathroom and out the door leaving me to read in peace. After at least 28 minutes of reading the conch horn blew. I made my way to the Dining Hall as I walked in and saw Percy staring at me wide eyed. I smirked and blew a kiss his way and walked to my table laughing when everyone was sitting nymphs came and served our food and pasted out glasses. My breakfast consisted of: Beacon, eggs, a biscuit, and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey" Malcom said "Why is Percy starring at you like that?" I looked at the Poseidon table, to see Percy starring straight at me. He noticed he was caught; a blush spread across his face and went back to eating his breakfast. I silently laughed and looked at Malcom who had his eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you later" I said smiling.

"Whatever" he sighed

After breakfast Malcom and I went to our cabin to so I could explain what happened. "So," Malcom said "What happened between you and Percy?" he asked

"So I got up early this morning and went down to the lake to read my Greek architecture book." I said "When I got there Percy was there saying I was going to read my 'confusing' architecture book. I sat down to read my book when he took it out of hands and held it above his head. I told him I would anything to get my book back, and he asked '_anything?_' then I told him yes" Malcom nodded his head eyebrow furrowed

"He took a step forward and asked if I would give him a kiss, I said I thought sounded like a fair trade. I told him to close his eyes, he did, I grabbed the book without him noticing and ran off after I was a few yards away from him I yelled "_See you, Seaweed Brian!"_ I ran behind a cabin and put on my cap and hid and then went back to our cabin and woke you up"

By the time I was done Malcom was trying his hard not to laugh, but then were in laughing fits.

"So you-?" Malcom tried but started laughing again.

"Yes" I told him still laughing.

After a while of laughing we finally calmed down our faces were red. I was take in deep breathes trying to keep myself from laughing any more. Malcom and I walked out of our cabin we got at least two yards away when Percy came and said "Annabeth I need to talk to you" Malcom started laughing his head off and walked away. "What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Oh nothing" I said smiling

"Then why do I think it has to do with me?"

"Maybe because it does" I said laughing slightly

"What did you tell him?" Asked Percy

"Oh I'm not telling you" I said

"Care to explain why not?" Percy asked

"Because I don't want to" I said

"Fine but you owe me something." He said stepping closer to me

"And what would that be?" I asked stepping away from him

"What you promised me this morning." He said

"I never promised you anything." I said smirking

"Fine" He said pouting

I rolled my eyes and tried gave him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head! So instead of a kiss on the cheek I kissed him on the lips! I mean it wasn't the first time but still I didn't want to give him what he wanted! So instead of kissing back I stepped back not giving him the satisfaction of a full kiss. Ha-ha, showed him. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and said "I really do have something to say to you"

"What?" I asked

"I have a picnic basket I can fill it with whatever you want with the help of the Strolls that is if you want to come." He said

"I'd love to" I said "What time is this picnic anyway?"

"At lunch and I need to know what you want at 11:30 okay?"

"Okay, we better get to our sword fighting class" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the arena.

"Okay, okay don't dislocate my arm though!" He said

"Sorry" I said letting go of his arm.

"It's okay it's not like I would fill it anyway" He chuckled

"Well I still don't want to dislocate your arm Percy." I said looking straight at him.

"It's okay Annabeth" he said.

I smiled at him and said "We better go."

We walked over there to see everyone was already sparring. I pulled a sword out of a bag sitting here for people who want to start working with swords. "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing with a sword you _always_ fight with a dagger." He said backing up.

"Yes but I want to learn to fight better with a sword." I said

"Okay fine but I don't want to brag but I am the best swordsman in camp." He said smirking

"Yah yah, just take out Riptide and fight me." Okay not the most normal sentence ever but as a demigod that's as normal as it gets.

"As you wish, Wise Girl." He said. He uncapped Riptide; I made the first move by slashing to his right. He deflected my attach with his blade and we deflected each other's move we continued to spar until he started to slow down. I've been doing this since I was seven so I have more experience don't get me wrong Percy's a great swordsman and we're easily matched but, now I'm about to end this match. Slashed my left I sidestepped and tried to throw him off balance by slashing at his right foot, he lost his footing for a second giving me an opening to disarm him. By now a crowd was gathering I saw Chiron watching trying to predict the winner. I preformed a move Luke thought me long ago my blade meet Percy's, I twisted using all my strength into a downward thrust. I kick his sword away from him and put my sword to his chest. He starred at me wide eyed I saw everyone doing the same; out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiron smiling. Everyone started cheering Percy pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear "Good job, Wise Girl" I smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and raised our linked hands above our heads.

It was about 11:30 when Percy came up to me "So," he said intertwining our hands "Have you thought of what you want?"

"Hmm" I said "How about cheese pizza, bread sticks, and any candy you want, oh, and a cherry coke."

"Sure, now I have to go find Connor and Travis" he said, but at that very moment Connor and Travis appear out of thin air.

"Oh gods," I said "how do you always manage to scare the crap out me?" I looked at them wide eyed.

"Easy," Said Travis

"lots of practice." Finishes Connor

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Well now that you're here will you get us some cheese pizza, breadsticks, a package of Blue Raspberry Extremes, and two cherry Cokes."

"Fine" Says Travis "We better get that twenty buck you promised us"

"Yes I know. Just go get the stuff please." Percy said. With that the Stroll twins were off.

"Wow," I said "It's never been easier to get rid of them."

Percy just laughed and said "Well I'll see you at the beach when the conch horn sounds" Then he walked off to cabin three.

**Percy Pov.**

Travis and Connor got back at least 5 minutes before lunch. "Thank the gods you're here." I said.

"Yah yah, just give us the twenty bucks you owe us already." Travis said

"Here" I said handing them the twenty bucks.

"Thank you for your service, we hope you use _Stroll Delivery _again soon." Connor said in a British accent.

"Yah yah" I said shoving them out the door of cabin 3. I got the picnic basket ready and got a blanket to lay down on. I walked down to the Long Island Sound (**A/N: that is what it's called right?**) and found a nice spot by the water. A few minutes later after the conch horn blew Annabeth showed up in a pair of filp-flops, black shorts, and her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Well I'm guessing the Strolls brought the food." She said sitting down on the blanket I had spread for us.

"Yes indeed but not before telling me to call the _'Stroll Delivery' _again soon" I said smiling

"Ahh, the Strolls… what is wrong with them?" she asked

"That is something no child of Athena or Athena herself will be able to find out." I said

"True" she said looking out at the ocean.

"Well they can't be all bad they did bring us food." I said opening the picnic basket getting out everything I packed.

"What all did you pack Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Well I packed the food, plates, and the drinks" I said pulling out the two cherry Cokes.

"Okay." She said grabbing a Coke.

"We better eat the pizza and breadsticks before they get cold." I said putting a breadstick and a slice of pizza on my plate.

"Okay." She said already biting into a piece of pizza. We sat there eating pizza and breadsticks after we were done Annabeth scooted closer to me putting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer. We laid there looking up at the sky watching the clouds pass by. It was one of those fluffy couple moments in those sappy couple movies, the ones that made me gag when I was younger.

"Annabeth?" I said

"Yeah?" she answered looking up at me.

"I-I"I stuttered

"You what?" she said propping up on her elbow.

_Now or never_, I thought. I took a deep breath and said "I-I…I love you, Annabeth."

She went wide eyed and said "Percy…

**Okay so fight scene tell me what you think cause to me it wasn't that good, but I have done that disarming move with a spoon before(Long story that involves spoons, cousins, and boredom)**

**Review, P.M., and Subscribe! Do so and you get reward: A NEW CHAPTER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**For all of you who have been reading and reviewing: You guys are so awesome! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews and subscribing to the story**

**I hope you all had a great 4****th**** of July. I went to public firework display where I listened to guys behind me whistle and yell "YAH! FIREWORKS, FOXY!" (or sexy I couldn't tell) and then the firemen, ambulance, police, and helicopters came. Apparently a fireman got cut; it severed a major artery, the medics waited for the fireworks to be over before they came. Meanwhile I was like "WHAT THE HECK?" so not the best 4****th**** of July for that guy. Sorry I probably just made you all depressed now, haven't I?**

**Sorry for the wait so to make it up to you I've to decided to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Annabeth Pov.**

"Percy…" I said "I-I," I didn't know what to say because I didn't know I felt. ", got to go" I said getting up and ran off.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy said running after me.

I ran faster towards the only person I could think of. Thalia Grace. I knew this wasn't her thing, but she was the only person I could think of. I put some distance between Percy and me when I got to the Zeus cabin. I rapidly knocked on the door yelling "Thalia let me in!" when she opened I came in and I closed the door the door behind me and locked it.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Percy." I said a little shaken.

"What happened? What about Percy? Is he okay?" She asked rushing.

"He- He told me he loved me." I said.

She smiled and asked "Well then what's wrong?"

"When he told me I didn't know what to do, so I ran." I said

"You ran?" she asked.

"Yes I ran like a monster was after me." I said.

"Well I then tell me one thing: Do you love him back?" she asked looking me straight in the eye.

I thought a little, do I love him? We've been through a lot together. We've been on quest together; we've risked our lives for each other. So do I love him back? "Yes, I do. I really do." I said smiling.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." She said grabbing my shoulders, turn me around to face the door. She unlocked the door the door and says "Then go tell him." I opened the door to find Percy sitting on the steps of the cabin.

He heard the door open and close. He seemed to be waiting for the worst. "Annabeth, look I shouldn't have said that it's too soon in our relationship, which I probably just ruined." He said. He opened his mouth to say something else but thought otherwise when he saw my face.

"Percy, you didn't ruin the relationship by saying you love me. In fact, I have something to say about that." I said.

He nodded his head telling me to continue "Percy after thinking about what you said I have to tell you the truth, I do love you, a lot really. I mean we've been through so much together, quests and life and death situations. How could I not love you?" I said looking straight at him. His face was a mixture of shock and joy. He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a kiss that made me want to melt.

"Annabeth, Percy I'd hate to ruin the moment but can you get off the steppes of my cabin?" Thalia said behind us.

"Sorry Thals." I said standing up, Percy following my example.

"It's okay Annie." Thalia said. I walked away from them. I heard Percy running up behind me.

"How come she can call you Annie and I can't?" he asked.

"Cause you already have a nickname for me." I said smiling as I watched his expression go from bewilderment to confusion.

"Why- Why do you want so many different nicknames?" he asked his eyebrows scrunched up.

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You are one strange, wise girl, Wise Girl." He said shaking his head.

"But I'm your strange, wise girl." I said grabbing his hand and putting his arm around my shoulder. "And you're my water loving, fish loving, goof ball with a head full of seaweed." I said smiling up at him.

"Yah, yah, whatever." He said. I dragged him to the Poseidon cabin. When we were walking up the stairs he asked, "What are we doing _here_?"

I opened the door and lead him in while saying "_We're _here to finish that kiss."

"_Oh._ Well okay." He said closing the door behind us.

**Thalia Pov.**

I watched as Annabeth and Percy walk to Percy's cabin to do Zeus knows what. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I stared out the window closest to my bed. I saw Katie walking around with Travis, holding hands and laughing. I groaned and looked out the window by the door again only to see yet another happy couple. I was getting freakin tire of this crap. It was making me mad; all I ever saw were happy couples everywhere! "Ah!" I yelled seeing the figure come out of the shadows, "Nico every time you do that it scares the crap out of me and you that!"

"Sorry, Thalia, it's just- it's so funny to see your reaction." He said laughing.

"Shut up, Death Boy." I said throwing a pillow at his face.

"Hey!" he said once the pillow hit him in the face. "What was that for?"

"For laughing at me." I said.

He threw the pillow back me yelling "Pillow fight!" I gave him a look sayings 'are you serious?' He must have been because yet another pillow came flying at me.

"Don't mind me by asking but what happened to the depressed little boy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I listened to Bianca, to what she told me years ago, that I needed to forgive and forget." He said.

"Well I'm glad you're better, Nico." I said smiling at him.

"Whoa, wait why are you here and not the rest of the Hunters?" He said.

"That's old news Death Boy, but if you must know, I quit." I said.

"Oh, why?" He asked.

"I realized I didn't want to be Immortal, for things to stay the same forever." I said.

He threw another pillow at me; I saw it coming and ducked. I picked up the pillow he just threw at me and hurled it at him; he got a face full of pillow. I got off the bed holding the first pillow he threw at me; he backed up knowing what would happen. Before hitting him I sent a little jolt of electricity through the pillow not enough to hurt but enough to where you could feel it.

"What the heck? Did you electrify the pillow?" he asked in disbelief.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Thalia, that's not fair!" He said wide eyed. "I can't use my powers."

I laughed and tackled him and held the pillow to his stomach, the pillow still sending little shocks of electricity. "Alright, alright, I give up! You win!" he yelled/laughed. I got up and threw the pillow back onto my bed, and helped him up. "You sure do know how to win a pillow fight, Thalia." He said sitting down on the bed next to mine. I laid down on my bed, I looked over at him to find him staring up at the sealing. I couldn't help but stare at him. I stared to long I guess because he looked at me and asked, smirking "What's so interesting in looking at me?"

I could fill my cheeks heating up. "I-I…" I said looking for an excuse "I-I don't know…" I said not finding an excuse.

He chuckled and got up "I better get going and tell Chiron I'm here. Bye Thals."

"Bye Death Boy." I said. He walked to the door, opened it, and walked out. I sighed heavily and threw a pillow that was lying on the floor and put it over my head. I screamed into the pillow, my muffled yells echoing throughout the cabin.

**Nico Pov.**

I walked toward the Big House, to find Chiron. As I neared the Big House I saw Mr.D and Chiron playing that stupid game they love so much. "Chiron." I said. They both looked my way; Chiron was in horse form.

"Nico," He said trotting over me. ", nice to see you again."

I nodded and said "Same goes to you Chiron, Mr.D." Mr.D gave me a nod and walked into the Big House.

"Now if I'm not wrong last time I saw you, you were giving death glares to anyone who dared looked your way if it was not ether Annabeth, Percy, or I. I'm guessing you took Bianca's advise and moved on." The old centaur said.

"Yes Chiron I did." I said.

"Well, I'm glad a young man should not be that depressed all the time." He said.

"I'll see you later Chiron." I said with a wave before walking off to my newly finished cabin. I walked up the steps of the cabin, I opened up the door only to find a girl with blonde hair and a guy with light brown hair making out half naked on _**MY **_bed "HOLY SHIT!" I yelled taken back by the site. "Who are you and why are you here in my cabin?" I asked.

By this point the boy and girl had their close back on. I got a closer look at them and I could see the girl had blue-green eyes, and the boy had brown eyes. The girl stood up from the bed and played her hands on her hips and said "What do you mean your cabin? This is my cabin bucko."

"Your cabin excuse me this cabin is for sons and daughters of Hades. And I am the only on since my sister died." I yelled.

At that very moment the door flew opened, and Thalia walked in "Hey Kelly here's the- What's going on?" she asked looking in between the girl I'm guessing is Kelly and me.

"Thalia, tell this lunatic this is my cabin!" she yelled

"Your cabin it's my cabin!"I yelled at her. She took a step toward me and only than did I realize that she was wearing brass knuckles _shit _I thought. I was probably going to die if Thalia didn't step in front of me.

"Whoa! Look this is both yours and hers." She said looking at me.

"You mean we're related?" I asked, Thalia nodded. "Okay nice to meet you, I'm Nico di Angelo." I said holding out my hand.

She took me hand and said "Kelly Martella, and this is my boyfriend, Blake Anderson son of Hermes." The boy guy standing next to her gave me a smirk and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Same here," I said. ",Thalia can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure?" she said a little unsure.

We walk outside the cabin, I shut the door behind us. "Is there any other new people I should know about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and said "Yes but don't worry none of them are in your cabin. So don't worry about it."

"Fine…" I said.

**Melody Pov.**

Zoë and I were hanging out when Chiron and a girl and guy I've never seen before came over to us. The girl had slick black hair, her skin a lightly tanned, and she had sunglasses on. The guy looked Hispanic; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Zoe, Melody this is Lilly Miller and Leo Valdez. Lilly, Leo this is Zoe Torres daughter of Ares and Melody Wood daughter of Demeter they will be showing you around." Chiron said introducing us, he walked off and I wish he hadn't.

"So," Leo said. "You're a daughter of Demeter," he said pointing at me then Zoë "And you're a daughter of Ares. I could of sworn you both were kids of Aphrodite." He finished smirking. I shook my head at his try at flirting with Zoë and me.

I stood up and walked over to him, he smiled like he thought he won this. Little did he know I was willing a thorn vine to grow at his feet. "Aww, thanks for the compliment, and can I just say, I think you're the one who belongs in the Aphrodite cabin." I said; I had the vine ready to wrap leg at the right time.

"Oh really, Melody?" He said walking closer to me.

"Yes." I said. "Now I've wanted to do this every since I saw you." I leaned forward like I was gonna kiss I felt his breath on my face. One… Two… Three… I counted down, when I got to five I forced the vine to coiled the vine to lightly onto his leg, not enough to break skin, but just enough to feel it. He gave a yelp of pain and I withdrew the vine and walked back to Zoë, who, along with Lilly, was laughing her ass off.

"What the freak was that for?" He asked.

I laughed and replied "_That_ was for hitting on me."

He mumbled something that sounded like he a curse in ancient Greek. I ignored him and said. "Chiron wanted us to show you guys around, so come on we'll show you the cabins first, so you can get settled in."

"Wait, how do you know where to put everyone if they're not claimed?" Lilly asked.

"If you're not claimed then you stay in the Hermes cabin, so if you have any valuables then I recommend you keep them with you at all times." I said.

"Now to begin the camp tour we'll show you cabin 1, the Zeus cabin." Zoë said.

We walked over to the Zeus cabin as Thalia had just as came out. "I'm taking it your showing these guys around?" she said.

This kid Leo should really be kept on a leash, because he ran up to her. "I'm Leo Valdez," He said, '_Here we go again',_ I thought "But you can call me anytime." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

When I looked up Thalia said "I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus, and you can call me _never_." She reached out and grabbed his arm and she gave him a jolt, it most of been a big one, too. Because he flew backward a foot and hit the ground, _hard._

He groaned and asked "What is it beat up Leo Day?" I felt bad for him, but not enough to stop from laughing. He looked around to find everyone laughing. "You are cruel people." He said.

"You just have bad luck, Leo." I said. "And what I did was not as mean as that was I might add."

"True." Leo said giving a death glare at Thalia. Thalia in response she extended her fingers static shutting from her finger tips. Leo cringed and stood up and brushed himself off, and walking to stand in between Lilly and me.

"Well," Zoë said "We better get going it's almost dinner." We said our good-byes to Thalia and walked over to the Hera cabin.

"Who's cabin is it?" Lilly asked running her finger over the walls of the cabin that were delicately etched with peacock feathers.

"Hera's, although she swore never to have Demigod children, we have a cabin in her honor. We do the same for Artemis." I said pointing to the silver cabin on down the row.

We continued our tour when we got to the newer cabins like Hecate, Hestia, Hades, and Iris, Lilly asked "What's that?" Zoë and I turned around and what we saw made us gasp, floating right above Leo's head was a glowing hammer, the sign of Hephaestus.

Zoë nudged and said "Melody, go get Chiron." She said keeping her eyes on Leo. I nodded and ran off to inform Chiron in what just happened.

**Me: So this chapter comes to an end. So I decided to add Leo in, I know I said this story was going to ignore the Heroes of Olympus books, but I have decided to add the characters of the HoO books.**

**(Leo burst into the room)**

**Leo: What the hell! Why did you have it to where I get beat up so much on my first day?**

**Me: Cause I wanted to.**

**Leo: That's not a good reason!**

**Me: Well it actually it is.  
Leo: I like when Rick writes the stories he doesn't put me through so much ABUSE!**

**Me: This is my story and I'll write it how I want. That is if the readers like how I write, it that is. And I don't hear any complaints on the story so far.**

**(Leo stares at me for a long time before leaving)**

**Me: Now that's out of the way I have a message from Annabeth and Thalia**

**Annabeth: We would like to thank you for reading once again and please share your thoughts with us by: Reviewing, favorite, and P.M.**

**Thalia: Don't and I'll shock you!**

**Annabeth: Thalia we never agreed on that.**

**Thalia: Yes we did you said I've they don't review or anything I get to shock them.**

**Annabeth: No I did not.**

**Me: Well bye! (Starts arguing with Thalia that she cannot shock the readers**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, my peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with family stuff. Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Hehe well here's this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 4: Zoë Pov.

After Melody left Leo started with the questions. "What the heck did that hammer mean? Am I in trouble? Why does Melody need to get Chiron? Is there something wrong with me? Is something bad gonna happen to me?" I stopped him before he could ask another question.

"Something bad is gonna happen to you if you don't shut up." I said my voice calm and even although I wanted to rip his head off his shoulders. When he finally shut up I answered his first question. "That meant Hephaestus."

"What?" Leo asked, clearly not getting what I just said.

"That hammer, it meant Hephaestus." I said.

"Who's that?" he asked, gods is this kid dense.

"He is the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcano, his Roman name is Vulcan." I said. "Most of his kids can work magic when building things. Rumor has it, last year there was a guy who could build anything for you."

"What happened to him?" Leo asked. I've heard a lot about this guy and some people say Percy's to blame. I don't believe them though.

"They say he was killed when he and a friend of his tried to stop Kronos' forces from getting into camp." I said. "He was killed but his friend made it out."

"Who was the friend?" He asked.

"Pursues Jackson son of Poseidon, some people say he's to blame, I don't believe them though. He's a pretty good guy; he's saved Olympus after the accident. He also made the gods swear they would claim their child as soon as possible." I said.

Leo nodded, but still looked confused. I shake my head and wait for Melody to come back with Chiron. After a few minutes of waiting I started to hear the sound of hooves; Chiron. I jumped up and ran toward the sound, when I got to them Melody was running alongside Chiron. When they got here Chiron asked "Melody told me what happened. Have you explained it to him?"

"Yes, he wouldn't stop asking questions." I said.

Chiron nodded, Melody and me lead him to Leo and Lily, who where stand right where I left them, I was surprised with that, I though Leo would have wondered off. "Leo since you've been claimed you won't stay at the Hermes cabin, you will be living at the Hephaestus cabin from now on." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily do a little happy dance; I guess from not having to share a cabin with Leo, I don't blame her.

"Where is the Hephaestus cabin again?" Leo asked. I face palmed does this guy ever pay attention to anything but girls? I heard a groan form beside me, I looked over to see Melody just about as ticked off as me, she turned Leo in the direction of the Hephaestus, and shoved him saying.

"That way dumb nut!" Leo took no hesitation in running in the direction of the cabin. Poor guy, first day and he already ticked off to off two people with anger issues that. I hope he'll get the drift that he can't hit on every girl he sees.

**Leo POV.**

Damn is that chick, Melody, bossy! I mean rapping a thorn vine around my leg, now shoving me? I have no idea what I did, but whatever, I ran to the Hephaestus cabin as fast as I could, mainly because I didn't want Melody to get mad and do some horrible vine thing again. I pushed past campers and ran faster than I've ever before. I was almost to the cabin when I ran into something. "What the Hades?" I heard a female's voice say. I looked around wildly looking for where the voice came from.

"Who are you, where are you?" I asked still looking around franticly.

"Oh sorry, didn't realize I was still wearing my cap." All the sudden a girl with Blonde curls and tanned skin. What really got my attention though was her piercing gray eyes. I quickly jumped up and brushed myself off. She circled me as if checking to find my weakness. She came back around to face me, she extended her hand. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, you are?" she asked.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, nice to meet you." I said I decided not to flirt with her after the luck I've been having today.

"Well," she said. "Maybe, you should be more careful running around like a monster is after you." She said with a laugh. "Never know what's going to happen; stray arrows and the Ares' cabin likes to throw axes sometimes." She warned me.

"Not to mention invisible girls." I said glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and put on her cap and turned invisible. The all of the sudden I'm on the ground.

"Don't smart mouth me." She hissed before walking away. I got up and dusted my pants off before walk to my cabin.

**Josh Pov.**

I was sitting on my bunk with my legs hanging over the side when my younger sister jumped on to my bed. "What's wrong, you look like Drew put you on clean up duty for a month?" she said. I hadn't noticed but I guess I had a troubled look on my face.

"It's nothing." I said sitting up. She narrowed her green eyes at me.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I don't want to talk about it, Glimmer." I said using the nickname Melody gave her a while back; her real name is Rose Rhea. Melody gave her the nickname after reading The Hunger Games, claiming that she looked like her, with her green eyes and blonde hair. The Hunger Games books aren't that bad if you can look past the kids from the ages 12 to 18 fighting to the death. Melody also gave me a nickname saying I looked like the character Peeta Mellark, after reading the books myself I said she is like the character Katniss Everdeen. When I told her this she picked an apple of a tree and placed it on a table. She then got a bow and arrow shot at the apple, the arrow pierced the apple in the center. The apple flew off the table and flew into a nearby tree. She placed the bow on the table and walked off.

"Does it have to do with a lady, Mellark?" She said with a smile dancing on her lips. I rolled my eyes at her she only calls me by Mellark when she's trying to get information from me.

"You know what it actually does." Her eyes brighten when I said this. She's always liked to play matchmaker.

"Is it Melody?" She asks. Ugh, one thing I hate about any of my siblings is that they can tell when someone's in love and who they're in love with. I nod my head yes because if I say no she's just going to bug me for the rest of the day. She gives a shrill squeak and claps her hands together rapidly. "I knew it!" she squeaks.

"If you knew it then why did you ask?" I say.

"I don't know." She says shrugging her shoulders.

I sigh and lay back down on the bed. Meanwhile she goes on about how Melody and I would make a good couple and what not. After a few minutes I started to tune her out, my thoughts instantly went to Melody, the way when the sun hits her hair and you can see all different colors in her hair, the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy. I continued to think of Melody until my little sister slapped me on the face. "Hey, you're not even listening to me!" she says. I rub my cheek where she slapped me. "Boys, always so clueless" she mumbles most likely hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Heard that." I say smirking.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever, big brother." She says.

Guess then the conch horn blew. We groaned and got off my bed while Drew yelled at everyone to hurry up and not be so lazy. I reached under my pillow and grabbed my roll of duck tape, I cut a piece off and walked up to Drew and before she could charm speak me into doing anything I stuck the piece of duck tape over her mouth. I received several cheers from my half siblings. Piper, Mitchell and I picked her up like you would hold a book. When we were at least got within fifth teen of the Dining Hall we put Drew down and I ripped the duck tape off Drew's mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU!" she says. I narrow my eyes at her. I took her by the shoulders, turned her around, and shoved her in the direction of the Dining Hall. _She's seriously getting on my nerves, _I thought. After a while of pushing Drew into the Dining Hall, we were all seated and being served. Before we started eating we all got up and sent our offerings to the gods, once again we were all seated Chiron said he had important news.

"Attention, we have two new campers among us!" He beamed. He looked around and pointed to a girl with black hair from the Hermes table and a boy from the Hephaestus, he motioned for them to stand. "Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, and Lily Miller yet to be-" Right when he was about to finish an image of a dove appeared over Lily's head. Everyone gasped at the sight which we always do because it's surprising what god or goddess claims who. "Well now that that's settled, continue with your meals!" He said before he set down. I waved Lily over to sit next to me. She picked up her tray and moved over to our table, she gave me a slight nod before looking down at her tray and eating.

"I'm Josh Rhea by the way." I said, before taking a bite out of my roll. She gave a slight laugh before asking

"Rhea, like the goddess Rhea, the mother of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hera?" She asked.

"I guess you can say that." I said, I've never thought about it that way before, oh well.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence only talking to introduce her to her half siblings. When everyone was through eating we all headed to the campfire. Bella, Will, and the rest of the Apollo started the sing along. After a while of sing the Apollo cabin got bored and started asking who wants to play Truth or Dare. Oh what fun this is going to be!

**Okay short chapter but I wanted to get this one done and I wanted to do a game of Truth or Dare. Once again I want to apologize for not updating sooner, schools starting back up soon for me and I probably won't be able to update that often. :( **

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think by either reviewing or P.M. me! And don't forget to subscribe! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my readers on fanfiction I know I have not updated in awhile it's just school started up, I've been doing homework or hanging out with family and that still doesn't excuse my laziness to update… I you could would you please give me some good ideas for dares? Send me your ideas by commenting or P.m. me! ONCE AGIAN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE STORY! I promise that as soon s the chapter's done I'll put it up!

Princess Percabeth is outie!


End file.
